There are more vehicles on the road than ever before and pickup trucks are the most popular and the number one selling vehicle in the United States. Many of these vehicles, such as pickup trucks, trailers, boats, sport utility vehicles, vans and small aircraft, all include designated areas where cargo of various types is generally stowed for transport from one location to another. Cargo in vehicles should always be secured and should be taught in all driver education classes. There are numerous deaths and injuries on our national highways that are the direct result of unsecured or improperly secured cargo-loads blowing and/or falling onto the roadway. In most cases nothing is used to secure cargo-loads and when something is used to secure cargo-loads, the tie-down method uses is a rope, a series of single straps, or various bungee cords with part of a trap, covering the load while the other part of the tarp is flapping in the wind. Bungee nets often do not tie-down cargo at all, they barely hold cargo in place, and bungee nets of all shapes take a considerable amount of time just to get untangled before they can be fitted over the cargo. Another time consuming method, involves a user going back and forth with rope in an attempt to get coverage for small items, with the fear of knots coming loose while in transit. Many existing nets are made of fish type netting and are limited in strength and versatility. The present invention is a solution to handle any obstacle presented in securing varied cargo and works where all other tie-downs have failed.